Talk:GMG x800: Even Through The Unknown, Our Hearts Are Strong/@comment-26364868-20160416230544
ok you guys sorry for the long wait but i finally finished reading this great story. So all together you guys did really well at making this; your team work was amazing, i was attached to your characters involvment in not just the traps but towards each other and personal thoughts, the way u solved each other traps was very creative. I only few things that may have been a slight issue with for starters you made each of the traps easy to pass by with little effort, i understand u want to get by quickly but understand that it wasn't an actual race so you could take your time to make it a little more complicated. Keep in mind that although making a plan for the traps is good, u have to know that sometimes things just don't go acording to plan and some things can mess up. Anyways for your points ill give u the points you got and why i think you earn it. For creativity i give u a 5/5 because the ideas u used to get by the traps, the illusions i read keeped me on the edge of my seat and on a side note that was an interesting creature you chose for the wind beast. 4/5 for character involment; because as i said i loved reading the characters behavior not just towards the traps but towards each other as well and some personal thoughts to. I love reading about characters ships so i loved reading Darius complenting Kendra and how she reacted towards them as well as Victorian and Soutens relationship, however i feel as those there where some moments where some of the characters didn't get involve much; for instence after they finished the maze and returned back to Domas Flou Souten and Sachiel were the only ones who said anything how did the rest feel after completing it? 3/5 for Use of Scenarios; because u used all the traps that Lady K made and got past each one. Aside from the illusion one i do however feel there should have been some moments where things didn't go according to plan and something went wrong to a couple of the traps and like i said before the fact that you got by them with little effort. 1/2 for Riddle Answer; because yes u read the riddle and was able to solve it but what led you to the solution? you provided hints as to how you got it but not the ideas you came up with to get you the answer. 3/3 for Overal Story i enjoyed reading your story esspically since the number of users who were involved in order to make it. each one one of you are amazing at making a story and getting the readers attention and entertained keep up the good work Total Points: 16/20 amazing work everyone don't feel bad about the points you lost but rather learn from this in order to make your next story even better then this was.